So Far: RWBY So Far Christmas
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: As always, the obligatory Christmas Special, don't worry though as I do want to write this. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Hope you enjoy some fluff Christmas with team RWBY. Please enjoy! Mature themes referenced.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas So Far (Part I):**

Characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

As always, the obligatory Christmas Special, don't worry though as I do want to write this. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Hope you enjoy some fluff Christmas with team RWBY.

Schnee-Rose Household, Early Christmas Eve Morning

 _As always she's up before me…_ Weiss thinks to herself as she hears Ruby teleporting about in the bathroom. This was their normal routine you see, Ruby always had had a hard time getting up early, but the times she had on the road and at Beacon had changed the young girl. Weiss had always been the opposite, trained and groomed to wake up early and start with the day's work to get it done Weiss was an early riser. Just as Beacon had taught the younger of the two to wake up early and help those around her even more, it had taught the older that maybe sleeping in wasn't the worst thing ever. So the ritual had been born, Weiss slept as long as she could on days she didn't have work while Ruby woke to get breakfast ready and wake up her girlfriend, now fiancé, lightly. Of course this lovely little ritual was thrown out on the holidays, such as Christmas and Thanksgiving, when Ruby absolutely refused not to spend as many waking minutes with her love as possible. So here we are in the Rose-Schnee Household with Weiss, CEO of a multi-billion Lien company, accomplished Huntress, and charitable donor groaning at being awoken early on a day off. Ruby gives Weiss another light kiss on the other woman's neck before whispering she'd cook waffles with chocolate chips if Weiss dragged herself down for a cup of coffee.

With a groan of frustration, followed quickly by a sigh of exasperation, Weiss forces herself into a standing position and walks downstairs where Ruby awaits her. _The wedding is happening just after Christmas this year… the 28th, my birthday. The Dolt decided she wanted a winter wedding, and of course she had to go and be romantic and suggest my birthday… I can't believe I fell for this hopeless romantic_. Weiss has forgotten something very important though as she steps into the kitchen and her jaw drops at the heart shaped waffles, little chocolate chips embedded within.

"What?" Ruby asks hesitantly. "Too much?"

In response Weiss walks over and hugs her fiancé, Weiss often forgets how much of a hopeless romantic she is as well. Passing her still slightly stunned partner Weiss grabs her filled coffee mug and takes a swig, eyes still half lidded as she leans heavily on the counter.

"Just perfect… just _you_. I'd never want you any other way Ruby," Weiss whispers as Ruby places the waffles next to her and smiles brightly at the sleepy woman in front of her.

"I hope you know Weiss that if you sleep any longer I'll have to eat your waffles, wouldn't want to waste them by letting them get cold," Ruby says with a smirk. Weiss' eyes shoot open and she fixes Ruby with a glare, only to see the younger woman smirking in her face. "You are way too easy Weiss, and you are definitely gonna need to step up your glare game to get at me like you used to."

Weiss just growls and starts eating her waffles the angry look fading to be replaced with pleasure. Weiss loves waffles, almost as much as Ruby loves cookies, so Weiss loves waffles a lot. The tension of waking up early seeps from Weiss' shoulders as she takes more and more bites of the buttery delicious waffle, Ruby trying her damndest not to laugh at her fiancé as Weiss smiles like a child at the waffles Ruby had made for her. Finally Ruby couldn't take it and laughed, here was her straight laced, alarm clock using, schedule planning CEO fiancé acting like a little kid with her lovely waffles.

"Must you always laugh whenever you make me waffles? I thought we established that I love waffles as much as you love cookies. So stop laughing or the next time I make you cookies I'll laugh at you," Weiss tries to growl but it ends up being quite unintimidating given the forkful of waffle oozing butter, syrup, and the remains of chocolate chips being so close to her mouth. Plus Ruby knew for a fact that Weiss giggled when the younger ate her cookies, because Weiss thought it was cute, which is why the younger was on a strict diet much to her annoyance, one cookie a day or else lots of workouts.

"We both know you aren't going to laugh, you'll giggle like a cute little girl. So you know we have to meet Yang and Blake for lunch before we head back here for the present exchange right?" Ruby asks as she steps away and takes a swig of her own coffee.

"Yes I knew how did you?" Weiss questions back, quite surprised her fiancé had either bothered to read the calendar or had memorized the schedule.

"I… I may have thought it a good idea to memorize the schedule to figure out when we could… ya' know… have alone time?" Ruby says, extremely unsure as she rubs the back of her head with her gloved hand. Weiss' glare fixes on the single silver eye which refused to meet her. _So that's why she was up late the past couple of nights… I thought we were done with that phase, unless_ that _isn't exactly what she means for all of the time… What are planning Ruby Rose?_

"I don't' know whether I should be scared or amazed, neither seems entirely appropriate given your answer. Now we should get ready shouldn't we? You do remember that we have to make an appearance at the charity that's in your mother's name right?" Weiss reminds Ruby, her eyebrow rising as Ruby's silver eye arcs downward.

"I… forgot that one…" Ruby sighs as she starts to head back upstairs, but Weiss hates seeing Ruby mope, so she decides to give her a reward. Weiss steps forward twirls her fiancé around and kisses her lightly on the lips before winking at her.

"If you're a good girl maybe this year you get two presents?" Weiss says with a mischievous smile which causes Ruby to grow a deep red on her revealed cheek. Weiss places her hand on Ruby's half mask, cupping the velvet covered cheek in hers as she stares at Ruby's silver pool. "I love you Ruby. Now come on, you and I still need to get ready for that charity event, even if I'd rather spend the day in bed with you."

Xiao Long-Belladonna Household

"We have to get up," Blake groans at Yang. The metal armed woman places the cool metal on Blake's cheek as Yang pulls herself back over so she's practically on top of her fiancé.

"We don't _have_ to; it's just common courtesy that we would dear. So why don't we wait a bit longer?" Yang questions as she pushes herself and catches Blake in a short kiss. Blake moans… _No we made a promise to Weiss, and we don't need to give her any more ammunition to use against us, especially when it's so close to their wedding_.

"Yang. We need to get up," Blake commands as she shoves herself up with her arms, knocking the blonde off her. Standing up Blake lets the covers fall off her, suddenly very cold, as she heads for the shower. "If you get up now though… I might let you in the shower with me?"

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"That was the best shower I've ever had!" Yang shouted happily as she let the towel drop and she walked over to her dresser. Blake rolls her eyes as she steps out watching Yang pull the clothes from the dresser, as slowly as she can.

"You say that every time you and I share the shower, even more when you think you can get me to come after you because you are quite literally strutting your stuff. Get your clothes on Yang, we have somewhere to be," Blake states as she steps over and gets changed quickly. Easily beating the blonde at getting dressed Blake walks out of the room and walks down to the bar.

"Is Jaune or Ren and Nora gonna join us this year?" Yang asked as she walks into the bar and Blake leans against a table waiting for her.

"No… they're holding to the ritual, we'll see them in a couple days after they return from whatever kingdom it is this year. Knowing Weiss she'll know exactly where they are and whether or not they'll need help, as well as the closest Huntsman and Huntresses."

"I wish they'd let us come…" Yang states as she remembered the first time they'd said goodbye to JNR all those years ago after graduation.

"I wish they would too, now come on my car's already heated up, we'll take it."

-Forty-Five Minutes Later-

Beacon Academy Dining Hall

Weiss smiles as she looks at the other students milling about before she taps the microphone lightly. The attention of the students and graduates turns to the white clad woman on the stage, cutting an imposing figure in her white and silver suit with a pauldron cloak hanging off her shoulder, the hood left down.

"Welcome students who stayed with their teams, welcome returning graduates. It is a tradition of Beacon Academy since it was rebuilt, that every year teams and students who are capable or have nowhere else to go stay and return to the academy. This was done to remind all of us that we are never truly alone. Whether we are on missions in the darkest part of Remnant, or sitting before the hearth of our homes, Huntsman and Huntresses are never alone for when we stand united we cannot be defeated. Today is the day before a holiday which is important to family, important to friends, and so it is my honour to tell all of you that Team RWBY has come here today to offer everyone here a chance to speak with us and join us in combat exercises, the loser of whom will have to donate the proceeds of their next four missions to Beacon Academy to award a new student, or returning student a scholarship. Thank you all for coming, my team and I will be facing off against each other right before lunch… so most likely when the other half shows up," Weiss practically growls as she watches the doors carefully.

Yang barges in shortly afterward. Eyes wide and darting about as she looks about.

"We're not… Dust Damn IT!" Yang shouts as she looks at the students and others around her. "We're late…"

 _Authour's Note:_

 _Sorry I've been late posting my service for cable and wi-fi has intermittent due to storm conditions. I hope that it will end soon, worst comes to worst I'll be able to post from a Starbucks or something later this week. This is going to be a two-shot for my Christmas Special. G &R will continue, don't worry, once my Christmas special is done I'll continue posting updates and chapters to stories as I have the chance. Sorry once more about the wait, hopefully I'll be able to post normally once again. Hope you enjoyed this update and Merry Christmas!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas So Far (Part II):**

Characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

As always, the obligatory Christmas Special, don't worry though as I do want to write this. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Hope you enjoy some fluff Christmas with team RWBY.

Beacon Academy Dining Hall

"Now of course, the illustrious Yang Xiao Long, Dragon of Vacuo, will say a few words. Thank you for your time. Miss Xiao Long?" Weiss says with a smirk. Yang's already wide-eyed stare only grows as her lilac orbs stay fixed on the stage. Ruby, smiling widely at her sister's shock, walks over and leads the stunned blonde to the microphone Weiss was using. The white haired beauty gives Yang a wicked look as she hands her the mic.

"Uh… Hello, I… Well I guess I have to say a few words now didn't realize I would be speaking here. I think though what I have to say, while most likely being redundant I still feel it should be said. This is a time of the year that is meant for coming together and being with family. I once struggled with that first part, but now I see that it is important that we as Huntsman and Huntresses stand as one, and that we never forget we are stronger together."

Ruby smiles at her sister, the speech was short and sweet but so very much Yang. Blake smirks at Weiss who was also smiling at the blonde brawler. The team may not always work like a well oiled machine, but it would unwise to think that their bickering was detrimental to them. This was just how Team RWBY's dynamics worked, Weiss and Yang arguing while Blake watched in amused silence Ruby tried to end the disagreement. Of course what the four women didn't know is what was going to happen next.

A team second years steps in front of the professional Huntresses, knowing smirks on their faces. Their leader, a boy probably about eighteen, holds out his hand to the four women. Still entranced in their conversation none of Team RWBY had noticed the approaches, nor that they were waiting patiently.

"Come on Weiss! We were only a bit late, it wasn't like the last mission the four of us went on and you had to hold the ship for three hours… probably shouldn't have reminded you about that one…" Yang says quietly as the temperature in the room drops as Weiss becomes even angrier.

"Thank you for that lovely little statement Xiao Long, I remember now that you _still_ haven't paid me back for that. I swear if it wasn't for me half of this team's problems would never get solved!" Weiss growls. Ruby finally looks past her furious fiancé to see the students before them.

"Umm… guys?" Ruby says carefully. Weiss and Yang seem oblivious and continue their argument and Blake continues to smile as she watches the confrontation drag on. "Weiss? Yang?"

"Should we come back later?" the boy questions Ruby as she looks on timidly at her ignorant family.

"WEISS! YANG!" Ruby barks loudly finally making the two women shut up to listen to her. "We have guests."

Immediately the women shut up and Blake turns a knowing smirk onto the group of shocked second years. Many students never realized just how much Team RWBY bickers, even the freshmen during their senior year couldn't believe it when they'd seen up close the legendary Huntresses arguing and fighting like sisters and children.

"Sorry about that," Ruby says meekly to the four in front of them. "We often have… disagreements? Or something like that. Anyways how can we help you?"

"Well… we were wondering if we could spar against you. I know it's for charity and all, but I;m interested in seeing how the four of you fight up close, not just on the recordings. I mean… that is if you're willing to fight us," he says slyly.

"Is that a challenge?" Yang questions, a smile growing across her face. _No one challenges Yang Xiao Long_.

"Ummm… Yes?" the boy says with uncertainty, no longer as self-assured as when he and his team had walked up. Blake continues her smirk, knowledge of what Yang will no doubt do flooding through her mind, _these second years have no idea what they've stepped into_.

"Alright then, after lunch," Ruby says happily before grabbing Weiss' hand and pulls her towards the food that had been laid out on the large tables. "Come on Weiss! I'm hungry!"

-Thirty Minutes Later-

Yang slams her fists together, _Ember Celica_ arming on her wrists. Blake draws _Gambol_ and the collapses as she cocks the pistol and stares out at the second years. Weiss twirls _Myr_ 's expanded Dust chamber, making the weapon appear to have a moving rainbow at it's heart. Ruby wickedly activates _Crescent Rose_ , the white and red weapon twirling about along with her cloak. The team of graduated Huntresses smile as they look on at the second years who are not recognizing the four arguing women they'd come up to roughly half an hour ago. The battle didn't last very long.

-Two Minutes Later-

The second years groan, laying upon the ground in a pile, Team RWBY having ended their attempt at learning more about them in almost no time at all. Weiss lets her smirk get the best of her and the old pompous attitude she had learned to control breaks out.

"Thought you could beat the legendary Team RWBY, didn't you?" Weiss whispers into the leader's ear as she steps away.

"Bad… choice," the leader of the fallen team grunts as RWBY happily walks out of the arena and towards the hall where they'd left the rest of their stuff.

"So that was a thing."

"Yang, when are you going to learn any more lines than that one? It is really starting to get on my nerves," Weiss grumbles at the blonde brawler.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss… When are you going to learn, I live to make your life a living Hell," Yang says cheerily as she dodges the symbolic punch from Weiss.

"Now you listen here you little…"

"Who's calling who little? Shrimp," Yang barks back, a shit-eating grin on her face as Weiss's own face grows red from anger.

"Brute! How about you start acting your age!"

"My age? Weiss we're the same age!" Yang shouts back lilac irises flashing red. Weiss' face returns to normal colour as she gives Yang a sly grin.

"Are you sure Yang? Honestly the way you act I'd have thought you were a four year old. I mean I don't know if you and Blake will ever have kids, considering she's already got you."

"WHY YOU!" Yang starts.

"Can the two of you cut it out for even a second?"Ruby groans. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"..." the two older women stare at the red cloaked woman giving a childish seeming look. Blake places a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, just let Weiss be for the next forty-eight hours, we sadly owe her that much, but plus could you really ruin one of Ruby's favourite holidays? She is your sister Yang?" Blake states to her fiancé. Yang's shoulders sag and she lets her head fall. _Dust… I guess I have to let this one go don't I?_ With a heavy sigh Yang stops talking for a couple of minutes, letting Weiss collect herself and Ruby separate them for a bit. The pairs decide to retire to their homes before getting together tomorrow morning and opening presents.

Xiao Long-Belladonna Residence, Christmas Day

For the first time in a long time Blake wakes up to find Yang not in bed, but instead the sounds of cooking reach Blake's double sets of ears. _How is she already up? She hasn't beaten up for almost a year_. Blake disregards the thought though and gets up and into the shower.

Stepping out a couple of minutes later Blake lightly dries her cat ears before dressing and heading into the kitchen. Blake sees Yang cooking scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and so many other foods that she has to wonder if Yang has help. Of course at that moment Ruby walks in and turns over the waffle maker, flips the pancakes, and checks the oven.

"Are we feeding a small army now?" Blake questions as she looks on at the mountain of food. Ruby giggles as she turns and darts over giving Blake a quick hug.

"No silly, we're making extra food because I'm going to dart about and give it to people before Weiss wakes up. She's still sleeping over on your couch, I guess the sparring she and I did after that match at Beacon was a little more than we should have done."

" _Sparring_?" Yang questions as she waggles her eyebrows at Ruby, a light blush covering the younger's cheeks. Ruby walks out of the kitchen slowly, calling out to Yang as she does so.

"Better be appropriate Yang, Winter, Qrow, and Night will be here in a bit to celebrate with us."

Blake smiles as Yang's face suddenly falls, while she may have fun teasing Weiss and Ruby if she did so with Qrow around said teasing would come back to haunt her. Muttering sadly Yang turns her attention back to the food. Stepping close Blake circles her arms around her fiancé and laughs into her back.

"Come now Yang, would it really be that bad?"

"You think your sister is bad? Dust you have no idea how bad Uncle Qrow can really be."

-35 Minutes Later-

Qrow is the last to walk through the door a smile on his face as he carries in bags and boxes galore. Winter grumbles and turns a slightly icy glare on Qrow despite the family gathering. Night just giggles as she watches the two interact and looks over at Blake currently eating forkfuls of scrambled eggs on Yang's lap. Weiss finishes her waffles and leans into Ruby is shredding the last pieces of bacon on her plate to nothing.

"What? I'm not that late?"

"Qrow, you're terribly late, that's why you're just in time. Your breakfast just finished because Weiss plans for everything," Ruby says as she points to the kitchen and motions Qrow to set the packages under the tree. Moving over and picking up the food left on the counter Qrow quickly rejoins the group seated around the tree. Ruby and Yang both get up and begin passing presents around for those at the house. Making Qrow wish he wasn't drunk given the assault of colours moving at a rapid pace through the room.

Winter smiles as she watches Qrow's head spin at the two girl's movements and has to stifle a laugh as Qrow groans and holds his head in his hands. Ruby looks over at her uncle with a disapproving glare; while Yang does her best to follow in Winter's footsteps in regard to her uncle's misfortune.

"I told you not to drink before you come Uncle Qrow… Now quiet down everyone we have presents to open and not a lot of time to do it given that many of us have other houses to go to as well," Ruby explains.

As everyone finishes up with the presents they'd given each other Ruby just sits and smiles, Weiss leaning into her as Yang hugs Blake tightly. _This is what Christmas is about… This is what we have to remember_. Ruby smiles even wider as Winter begins yelling at Qrow over the flask in her hands, Night is sitting in the back of the room smirking at everyone. _This my family now_ , Ruby looks at Weiss nestled into her shoulder, _no. It's_ our _family…_

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for the wait on this I apologize for the it. I'm starting up a couple of Rogue One one-shots for those of you who are Star Wars fans. Also here's kinda my upload list for stuff I'll be posting here as I finish up with them._

 _G &R Part V_

 _New Year Special_

 _SW: Rogue One Chapter 2_

 _G &R Part VI_

 _Title Withheld_

 _G &R Part VII_

 _Title Withheld Part II_

 _So I do have a lot planned out, I've been working on some of this stuff for a while as well. It'll take me a couple weeks or so to post between work and school so please keep that in mind I'll also be planning things out a bit more. I hope you like where these stories are going and I'm always open to comments and criticisms, constructive please, I'll also be trying to make posts longer as I'll be posting less frequently._

 _Finally, I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested please let me know, I'll post this same Authour's note in conjunction with my next on my G &R Part V post for those of you who primarily look at that. Thank you all for your time and I hope you've enjoyed this RWBY Christmas story._


End file.
